To Stand Your Ground
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Your defenceless, and almost alone...but, your not. There are others...you cannot run, you must stand your ground. May become h/g so far deals mostly with Harry. Chapt. 1 up!


(Type a title for your page here) JKR owns HP, not me...  
  


** To Stand Your Ground **

  
  
Here Harry was. Alone, hot, defenseless, and broke in the middle of Daigon Alley and worse part it was a little past three in the morning. He was lucky at all to have even entered, a purple-clocked wizard had something important to do here, and Harry had followed him in, without him knowing. Gringrotts wasn't open, he'd already checked. He fingered where his wand should be, to find nothing... it brought him back to the events that had happened only hours before...  
  
Harry scrunched over a small desk, holding a small flashlight in one hand to illuminate his homework, as he wrote with his right. He had a large transfiguration book in his lap, researching as he read notes on his parchment, his wand right by him, even if he couldn't use it. He couldn't be too careful, after what had happened just a few weeks before at the Tri Wizard Tournament... Cedric dying in a single flash of emerald light-the same light that haunted his nightmares. Sighing, he flipped though the pages, looking for the next item he needed to write about. He stood up and yawned, rolling the tension out of his shoulders when he accidentally knocked the book off the chair and unto the floor with a loud thump. Harry froze, ears strained to the utmost degree, when he heard Uncle Vernon get up mumbling. "What in the blazes is that boy up to?"  
Harry tried to turn off the flashlight, but dropped it, ignoring it he tried to get into bed but wasn't fast enough. Vernon tore open the door and glared, sleep still evident on his fat face.   
"What ever you were doing in here, I'm sure it isn't aloud. What are you doing? And it better not have anything to do with your abnormality."  
He flipped Harry's light on, the bare light bulb lighting the room making both of them squint for a second. Vernon's eyes focused on the Transfiguration homework that lay across the desk and he stomped up to it, first tearing up the parchment, and then the defense of the dark arts book that was also his desk. Harry sat still, and didn't protest, hoping he would stop. That's when he picked up Harry's wand.   
"This is your wand eh?"  
Harry mutely nodded, eyes widening in fear.  
"Speak up boy."  
"Yes sir, it is."  
"Good." He grinned and brought it down to his knee snapping it cleanly in half, red and green sparks flying everywhere. Vernon threw the wand down shocked, and backed up until it stopped.  
"Get out of this house. Leave now."  
Harry grabbed the broken pieces of his wand, as Vernon kicked him out of his room, and out of the house. The deadbolt locking behind him. Harry stood there for a couple moments, and Vernon opened the window from his room. "Take the stupid bird to!" and threw Hedwig out the window. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, and he ended up hitchhiking his way to Daigon Alley.  
That's where he was in the dead of night. He had three major priorities, getting money, going to Ovander's shop and getting floo powder to getting to Ron's house.  
None could be accomplished at three A.M. everything was closed. He wandered back into the Leaky Caldron. He had no money, he would just have to sit and do nothing. There were a few wizards sitting, drinking their miseries away, and giving some attention to Harry, but very little. He sat down, and basically minded his own business, head bowed lost in his own thoughts.   
Tom walked over. "Why, what can I do for you young man?" Tom asked. Harry looked up and stuttered, "Nothing, I don't have any money on me."  
"Harry Potter! What are you doing out in the dead of night? Shouldn't you be at home?"  
"I don't have a home."  
Tom blinked, realization slowing dawning on his face. Getting off the subject, "Well chap, instead of sitting here on your arse all night, have a drink on me. Have a room to. Your welcome here for free anytime lad."  
"But, but I..."  
"No buts to me. Now I'm going to get you a set of Keys and a butterbeer and your off to bed. My shift ends about now anyway. I'm back at noon."  
"I'm planning to be gone by noon."  
"Where to if I might ask?"  
"A friends." Harry wouldn't be anymore specific.  
"Well that's good. As long as you trust 'em."  
"I do."  
"Well be careful."  
  


-*-*-*---*-*-*---*-*-*--*-*-*-*------***---*-*-*-*-*-*-

  
  
End of Chapter one: Question: is this worth continueing? I'd like to but it seems over done (but ofcourse I have twists and turns planned but...) If you want MORE review with MORE and any other comments if you hate it, review with HATE and any other comments for me to make it better (or flames, I gladly roast marshmellows...) but the MORE or HATE is what matters. Bye! Moon Bunny. 


End file.
